


her lips are conquerors, his lips obey

by grootmorning



Category: Beauty and the Beast (2017), Beauty and the Beast - All Media Types
Genre: Dry Humping, F/M, Fluff and Smut, References to Shakespeare, Venus and Adonis, Wedding Planning, When Belle wants something she gets it, guided masturbation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-22
Updated: 2017-04-22
Packaged: 2018-10-22 10:07:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10694808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grootmorning/pseuds/grootmorning
Summary: Belle finds out that Adam is ridiculously old-fashioned in some (one) aspects of their life and creative solutions are required when she is insistent on getting what she wants.





	her lips are conquerors, his lips obey

A small knock sounded at his door. "Come in," Adam called out distractedly as he scribbled something down on the corner of the many papers strewn across his bed.

"Lumière said that you were hiding from Cogsworth?" Belle closed the door behind her, hiding a laugh behind her hand. 

"It wouldn't be the first time," his face lit up with an easy smile, as it always did around her. Adam held out a hand, beckoning her to him. Taking it, she seated herself on the edge by him, legs lazily swinging. "I'm trying to decide how many of my infernal relatives I can keep from our wedding next week."

"Which is?"

"Probably none of them," Adam groaned, leaning back against his pillow propped up against the headboard. "All of them are either easily offended, too important, or will show up anyway. So I spent two hours going through the entire list and dredging up old memories of their behaviour for nothing."

Belle giggled again, patting his arm soothingly. "And you're hiding out from Cogsworth to do this, why? He'd probably help you if you asked."

"I just wanted some quiet, some alone time. The weather is frightful and curling up in bed with a roaring fireplace seemed very appealing."

"Is that my cue to go?"

"No! I didn't mean - " Adam caught sight of her grin even as he grabbed her hand, and he squeezed it hard before dropping it. "Stop teasing me."

"You're too easy," Belle kicked her slippers off and climbed onto the bed, settling into his lap, her back to his front. In response, Adam pushed most of the papers to the end of the bed to make space for her. His arms wound around her waist as she sighed contentedly. It was cold, and the fire was warm, but she felt the warmest and safest when she was in his arms. 

They sat silently for a bit, before Belle adjusted her position, shifting her weight. Adam moved to accommodate her, letting her settle into a comfortable seat. Once, twice, Belle kept moving. Adam only began to wonder, as Belle moved for the third time, her weight pressing insistently back against him.

"Belle, what are you doing?" A warning tone wound through his voice even as his grip tightened around her.

"Well, I was reading in the library - ("As always.") - when I came across a new work that I'd never read before."

Adam winced just a little. The front of his breeches were starting to feel a bit tight. His breath got a bit shorter and he tried to move discreetly, just a tiniest bit away from Belle's weight. "And pray, tell, what was this piece of work?"

"Shakespeare's _Venus and Adonis_." Belle toyed with the edges of her petticoats. She looked resolutely forward, even as her cheeks took on a slight flush. No matter, Adam could not see her.

He made a sound of understanding. "And?"

"I just thought, since we were going to be married next week anyway, unless you're planning to abandon me in a ditch somewhere, that we could - "

"If anybody was going to abandon the other in a ditch, I'd thought it'd be you."

A smack on his calf evoked a rumble of laugher. "Don't distract me by making feeling sad or sorry for you. That trick got old a few months ago and I know better now. But to continue what I was saying, we're only not married in name or law now. Maybe, we could skip ahead - ?"

Adam dropped his face to her neck, both fond and exasperated, and he pressed a soft kiss there. "Belle, we can't. It's not proper."

"Proper is just a societal archetype that is defined by the majority," she lifted her head and sniffed. The fire crackled as she turned slightly and lifted a hand to his cheek, which he leaned into. Belle's face softened and she dragged a thumb across his jaw. "I know you want me too. I see it sometimes when you look at me. And your behaviour is sometimes so aristocratic and respectable, I could scream. Which, let's be honest, you could make me do in other much interesting ways."

"Temptress," he mumbled, to which she simply shrugged. Once Belle set her mind on something, hell or high water could not sway her. "I was not always this proper," he began haltingly, trying to turn away from her but Belle's grip on him was strong. And she refused to let him look away. Adam didn't think he could hold her back much longer if she didn't let him get his thoughts in order. And his thoughts were always in a muddle when he was around her. "I didn't treat women with the proper respect or behaviour that they deserved. I might have gotten away with it before but I wouldn't want to do it now. I want to do things right."

"You're not disrespecting me. I'm asking." Belle pressed a kiss to the corner of his mouth, her breath lightly fluttering around his cheek. "I'm asking."

Those two simple words lingered in the quiet room and Adam felt his resolve slowly slipping away as Belle kissed him again. She deepened the kiss almost immediately as she drank him in, her hands reaching for his to rest them on her waist. Belle pressed herself against him, smiling a little as he chased her lips for another kiss.

What harm could it do really?

With gentle arms, Adam settled Belle back against him, laughing a little at her confused face. "Don't worry, my love. You'll get what you want. In a manner of speaking."

"What - "

"I'm still not going to touch you," He laughed again at her indignant noise of frustration. "But you're going to touch yourself. And I'm going to help you."

She fell silent as he stroked a fingertip up and down her arm. He felt her confusion and Adam stretched a hand out, tugging at her petticoats to reveal a slim knee. His actions slowed even as he waited for her to tell him no. But she sighed and adjusted herself to pull her petticoats higher. "You're insufferable."

"You love me anyway," Adam dropped another kiss to her shoulder and tugged at the shift underneath her petticoats. "Now raise your knees, put your feet against the bed, that's it, my love." 

His strong thighs bracketed her hips. Though a little embarrassed at how forward she had been, Belle felt her breath catch as they tightened around her, as she bared herself. She felt his exhalations hot by her cheeks, and he took her hand and guided her to her core. 

"Touch yourself," his low commanding voice moved her to action and she slowly pressed her fingers to her folds. Gasping just a little, Belle let her head fall back onto his shoulder. At her small sound, Adam's one arm tightened around her waist and the other pressed insistently on her left thigh, opening her up more. She'd touched herself before, experimentally in her youth but there was just something more erotic about Adam telling her what to do to herself. 

"Put a finger in, that's it." Adam's timbre of voice had dropped, and it had gone rough and gravelly as he watched Belle's hands move between her thighs. "In and out, slowly."

She felt the hand on her waist advance up, resting his warm palm against the clothing over her breasts. The movement had her arching her hips up and he encouraged her to put another finger in. Her fingers moved through her folds and the wetness, sending tendrils of pleasure through her entire body. But it was too slow for her. Her body was heating up and she wanted more.

Belle keened a little and her thighs shook a little from the stimulation. She tried to bring her thighs together for some more friction but Adam moved swiftly, hooking his thighs over her to spread her open further. "No, Belle. You'll do what I say, and you'll imagine it's my hand doing it to you."

"Please. I need - "

"What do you need?" Adam's lips found her pulse point and her free hand reached back, curling around his head to press him closer to her. 

"I need more."

His teeth sank into her neck, and her body jolted from the sudden sharp spike of pleasure. Belle's hand faltered. When did Adam's hand move from her thigh to her wrist? Guiding her back to herself, Adam whispered to her, "You'll have more, when I give you more."

Belle liked this side of Adam, even if he was driving her crazy.

"Three fingers, in yourself."

She jumped to follow, sliding three fingers into herself gratefully. Belle felt her body tremble as the hand on her breast squeezed, and her hand between her legs moved faster. Her fingers curled inside herself, hitting a sweet spot and she sobbed. Her entire body was on fire and Adam was the only one who could help her.

Belle whined as his hands left her body. Adam laughed, low in his throat, and his nimble fingers worked to unlace the stays at the back of her corset. "Patience."

But he didn't have it either. "Blasted strings," he cursed and Belle felt her head spin, hearing him curse. If this was Adam being proper, she wasn't sure she would survive their wedding night.

"Oh you will, I'll make sure of it."

"I wasn't aware - I was speaking out loud," Belle gasped.

"You were," Adam grinned as he pulled at the last string, loosening her corset and tugging at the neckline of her shift. "And I think you're not aware of many other things right now. Four fingers, in yourself, my Belle."

Belle scrambled to listen but her thought process died as a warm hand reached into her clothes, drawing out one breast and kneading it gently.

"I thought you said you weren't going to touch me," Belle choked as his fingers pinched at a nipple. Her fingers moved faster between her legs, she was so close. Her hips lifted off the bed as she hit the sweet spot again, and she felt his hardness twitch against her back. 

His own breath was short and Adam licked a trail from her jaw to her collarbone, nipping and sucking along the way. "I wasn't going to ruin you totally, but I had to give myself something. I am only human after all." They both let out a small laugh at that. "You're so beautiful, Belle, you're almost there. Faster."

For a second, Belle was blind with pleasure. She could feel herself cresting over the peak of pleasure. It was so close. Arching her back so she could feel more of his hand on her breast, Belle keened again as his hand moved to scoop her other breast out, freeing it from her confining clothes.

"Adam, I - " Belle nearly screamed as his hand gripped her wrist, stilling her movements. "What are you doing?"

"Looking at you, my Belle." He nosed at her jaw, silently filing away for his own memories her unique smell, as well as the image of her right now, in his arms, in his bed. His own breeches felt uncomfortable but to him, it was but a distant thought right now. "You look throughly and utterly debauched, and I didn't even besmirch your honour." 

"Adam, if you don't move your hand this instant, I'll - "

Adam let his hand fall just that little further lower, fingertips grazing her inner thigh. He watched as her eyes roll back at the touch. "You'll what?"

"I won't marry you," she whispered, her voice shaking even as her other hand tried to reach down between her legs. His thighs closed, blocking her attempt and she writhed in frustration. Her hand fell to his knee, gripping hard.

"Well that's not really incentive for me not to taint you, is it, in a manner of speaking."

"Have at it then," Belle offered. Adam laughed, his Belle, giving it her best shot even at the end. 

He released her, smiling at her little whine at the loss of his touch. Ignoring her gasp of surprise, he pushed her down to the bed, hovering over her. "Touch yourself until you finish."

Belle's voice was still shaky, but hopeful. "And what will you be doing?"

"Oh, amusing myself." His mouth descended on her, taking her pert nipple into his mouth. The blood rushed from his head as he listened to Belle choke on a scream, and he reached up to squeeze her other breast. 

He felt her hand rush to move between them, bringing herself to completion in a short burst of action. The small scream of his name that she let out only caused him to growl, and lose control for just a bit, rutting against her thigh before he rolled off her. "Well, that was fun," Adam grinned and reached out a hand to poke at her exposed chest.

Belle tiredly swatted him away. "Shut up."

"What eloquence." 

Belle struggled to right her clothes, barely pulling her shift up to cover her chest before she gave up. She looked over. "You didn't finish."

"That's okay. I can take care of myself while you go clean up." Adam smiled at her fondly.

"No."

His heart stopped. "What?"

Belle slung a lazy thigh over his waist, and Adam's eyes glazed over as he watched her slick leg leave trails of wetness across his clothes. "You might have some ridiculous idea of decorum, but I don't."

She pressed a small hand to the front of his breeches, and his vision exploded into vibrant colour. He felt her hips move against his, and he canted his hips up to meet her. The room seemed to close in on him, making his head spin as he focused on Belle on top of him. Nothing was more important than this now. Belle stretched out, pressing her chest to his, and biting insistently at his collarbone.

"You'll be the death of me," he breathed.

"You already died once," she said simply, reaching between them to palm at him. "What is another _la petite mort_?"

It wasn't long before Adam finished as well, and he grimaced, almost embarrassed. "Ugh, what am I? A young boy in the Courts again?"

Belle giggled and rested her head on his chest, "We should do this everyday until we get married."

"Woman, you truly are a temptress."

"You love me anyway."

"God, yes I do."

And it was the same thought running through Adam's head the next night, as Belle slipped into his room, turning the lock as she shut the door. She padded over to his bed, kicking off her slippers as she walked. 

"What are you reading?"

" _Romeo and Juliet_ ," Adam hid his grin behind the book.

"I thought you hated it."

"But you love it when I read it," Adam put down the book, hiding his grin as Belle's breath caught at the sight of his loose undershirt, thin and cut baring to his navel.

"Seducer."

"I will neither confirm nor deny that fact." 

Well, two can play at that game. Belle loosened her hair, shaking it out as she neared his bed.

"Why are you still wearing your day clothes?" Adam asked before he could help himself.

Belle grinned as he coloured, settling herself on the bed next to him. She pressed a kiss to his jaw, patting his shoulder gently. "It's more fun when you take my clothes off for me."

With a squeal, she found herself with her back on the bed, Adam hovering over her, and she laughed as he bumped his head on the headboard.

"Temptress," he grinned down at her.

She tugged at the neckline of his undershirt. "Seducer."

"Match made in heaven."

Belle pulled him down on top of her. "Oh, shut up."

 

**Author's Note:**

> The title is taken from Shakespeare's Venus and Adonis, a beautiful piece of erotic literature that is at times, comical and tragic as well. It details the story of Venus, the goddess of Love, of her unrequited love, and of her attempted seduction of Adonis, an extremely handsome young man, who would rather go hunting.
> 
> Description of clothings was researched according to the style of 18th century France and hopefully, as accurate as possible.


End file.
